


The Prince and the Frog: A Christmas Bedtime Story

by GrammarGrrrl



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarGrrrl/pseuds/GrammarGrrrl
Summary: A Christmas gift for JacoTaco and Specimen
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JacoTaco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoTaco/gifts), [specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/specimen/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 5 night installment of 'The Princess and the Frog'

T'was the night before Christmas,  
when all through the house,  
not a creature was stirring;  
not even a mouse.

Well, and Bra.

And her parents.

The angsty four-year-old couldn't wait for Christmas, almost desperate for the pile of presents under the huge tree in the living room. She had been at it for hours, and even her father was losing his patience. Her grandparents had already retired to their suite at the opposite end of the large mansion, and her older brother had already retreated to his own room for the night. She sat at the foot of the tree in her Christmas-themed footie pajamas, sleepily rocking back and forth as her wide-eyed gaze glazed over in exhaustion.

"Vegeta!" Bulma whispered to her husband, "You have to do something!"

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can pull her tail and make her sleep!" Vegeta shot back, watching their child wobble as she sat transfixed on the glory of Christmas before her.

"She listens to you! You're her IDOL for fuck's sake," Bulma argued.

Vegeta smirked smugly, giving a small nod of assent. He knew it. She knew it. Trunks knew it. Shit, every single person who knew him and knew her knew that Bra idolized her father to an almost absurd level.

Bulma leaned in, whispering into Vegeta's ear, "If you can get her to sleep in thirty minutes, I'll let you do 'the thing'..." She bit his earlobe to drive her point home.

Blood coursed through him like a tidal wave, crashing on his cheeks turning them crimson before thundering south making his crotch twitch uncomfortably.

"Bra, honey," Bulma began, walking to the little girl who suddenly perked up and acted completely awake. Like she wasn't falling asleep sitting there just a few seconds ago. Right. "It's awful late... You need to go to sleep so you can wake up and open all these presents in the morning," she explained, in her best 'gentle mommy' tone.

"But I want to stay up and meet Santa!" Bra protested.

"Darling, Santa won't come until you sleep," Bulma explained, trying to keep her patience... which had been steadily worn thin from hours of dealing with a stubborn half-Saiyan child.

Bra turned to her mother and gave her best imitation of her father's classic glare.

Bulma turned to her husband and gave him a frantic look while gesturing towards their child, who was apparently half-mass-murderer based on the horrific glare on that cherubic little face.

Vegeta sighed as he knelt down, the glare on Bra's face melting away into the soft smile she always had just for him.

This kid.

"Princess, it is very late. It is time for you to go to bed," Vegeta said in his soft-stern voice that he used just for his daughter. Vegeta saw the gears in her head grinding as microexpressions flitted over her face, searching for the best course of action to achieve her goal.

Let the waterworks begin.

Vegeta maintained his stern facade, despite her best attempt at a tearful puppy-eyed face.

"That won't work with me," Vegeta said plainly.

Bra pouted and sighed, deciding that if she couldn't win that she would at least negotiate a loss in her favor.

"Will you please read me a story, Papa?" Bra said, in her best tearful toddler voice.

An Oscar-worthy performance, indeed.

Vegeta sighed, "One story. That's it."

Bulma didn't even wait for him to finish his sentence before bolting for their room.

Bra raised her arms up, "Carry me, Papa!"

"Tch," Vegeta scoffed. "If you're stubborn enough to stay up this late, you can carry yourself to your bed," he said.

Bra pouted again, and Vegeta sighed again.

"I will carry you if you get yourself up and stay on," he acquiesced.

Bra climbed her father's leg, up his back to his shoulders like a squirrel climbing an oak tree. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, as he made his way towards Bra's room.

...

Bulma had darted to their room to turn on the baby monitor, only to come to the conclusion that once Vegeta entered the room he would turn it off for privacy.

He didn't realize the remote nanny-cams she had installed could be accessed from her cell phone. Even if he did, he wouldn't know how to deactivate them.

She certainly wouldn't dream of eaves-dropping on 'Daddy-Daughter Story Time'.

Of course she wouldn't.

Right.

...

Vegeta closed the door as Bra jumped down and went to retrieve her favorite book of fairy tales. As he made his way to the bed, he turned off the baby monitor.

"All right, brat. Get in the bed," Vegeta said flatly.

This was what Bra loved about private story time with Daddy. She knew that he spoke differently to her in front of other people. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, he had an image to uphold. When they were together like this, she got to see the real him. He wasn't the 'Prince', and she wasn't the 'Princess'. It was just Bra and Daddy, and he didn't talk to her like she was a baby. He talked to her like he would talk to anyone.

Bra got herself comfortable and began flipping through the pages looking for a story. Vegeta chuckled to himself as he watched her concentrate on the pages, marveling at how much she looked like her mother with her little pink tongue poking out of her mouth as she focused. Her face lit up as she found the story she was looking for and handed the large elegant tome, an obvious heirloom passed down from who only knows where. The Breifs had acquired a lot of strange shit that Vegeta just ignored.

"Grimm Fairy Tales?" Vegeta read the cover before flipping to the desired story. "The Princess and the Frog?"

Vegeta skimmed the story quickly, his own brow furrowing as he read.

"What the fuck is this shit?" he asked.

"Daddy! It's a fairy tale!" Bra laughed. She liked that Daddy didn't care about using bad words around her. It made her feel grown-up.

"It's stupid, that's what it is," Vegeta said. "Besides, frogs are disgusting. Why would you want to hear a story about frogs anyway?"

"Frogs are so awesome, Daddy!" Bra contended. "Pan and I went to the zoo with her Mommy and Daddy, and we saw the frogs there. Some were kinda gross, but in a cool way... and some were so pretty! With bright colors and shiny skin... like they're made out of glass!"

Vegeta sighed, whatever. Kids are fucking weird.

"Well, this story's bullshit," Vegeta said, closing the book. He turned to see a look of disappointment on his darling daughter's face, and let out a resolute sigh. "I have a real story about a frog," Vegeta began as he set the book aside.

Bra's eyes widened, "Really? Is there a princess??"

Vegeta smirked as he chuckled, "No."

Bra frowned, and Vegeta continued, "There was a Prince..."


	2. The Prince

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, an alien Prince was fighting against a tyrannical overlord. He had gone from planet to planet in search of allies, even Earth, but no one was strong enough to challenge the fearsome tyrant.

_"What did he look like?" Bra interrupted._

_"What?" Vegeta frowned, not amused in the slightest at barely being two sentences into the story only to be interrupted. "He had black hair and dark eyes. He wore a blue training suit, white armor..."_

_Bra's eyes went wide with surprise, "Did he look like you, Daddy?"_

_How can this kid be so fucking brilliant and so fucking oblivious at the same time? Must be her mother's genes._

_"Yes," Vegeta confirmed. "He looked just like me, and his name was Vegeta."_

_"REALLY?!?" Bra asked excitedly._

_"Yes," Vegeta said. "Now, be quiet and listen to the story or I'm just going to turn out the light and leave. Got it?"_

_Vegeta watched as Bra bit her tiny lip and her face turned a stunning shade of fuschia as all the questions she had threatened to explode out of her, but the inquisitive child held her tongue and nodded for her father to continue_.

In the Prince's search, he had come across a legend of magical wish-granting orbs. Sure that those magical orbs would give him the power to defeat the evil tyrant, he headed for Planet Namek. Once he arrived, he realized two different groups had already beat him there! The tyrant and his army, and the group of humans who had told him about the wish orbs. Using his stealth and cunning, Vegeta spied on both groups and gathered some important information.

The evil tyrant Freiza had two orbs.

The humans already had three.

Only two orbs remained undiscovered.

So Vegeta took off in search of the undiscovered wish orbs. He eventually came across a village full of the planet's natives, Nameks. Unfortunately, Frieza's henchman Dodoria was also there threatening the natives.

"I know it's here!" Dodoria yelled. "Lord Freiza already has two of your Dragonballs, and I will kill every single one of you Nameks until I find the one in this village!"

Vegeta smiled at the new information. 'So, they're called Dragonballs. And I don't have to search randomly, they're held at the Namek's villages.'

He saw Dodoria powering up to begin raining destruction down upon the village, and Vegeta struck. Attacking from behind, he overpowered the disgusting pink blob, destroying him before he could hurt any more Nameks.

The grateful Nameks thanked Vegeta for saving them, but Vegeta told them, "I did not save you out of the goodness of my heart. I came for the Dragonballs, so I can use their power to destroy Freiza, set myself free and end his reign of tyranny."

The village elder came forth, "While you did not save us out of the goodness of your heart, I do sense goodness in it. Though your motives be selfish in their intent, the outcome is for the good of the universe. We give you this Dragonball to help you on your quest, and can tell you where you can find the rest of them."

The Namek elder handed over the large golden orb, and Vegeta marveled at the star within, how it seemed to face him no matter which way the orb was rotated. He gave Vegeta the locations of the other six Dragonballs, not knowing that Freiza's army had already captured two of them. Using his scouter, he took the locations and compared it to the energy readings, realizing that two of the locations were devoid of life.

Frieza's army had already struck there. He was able to eliminate those locations and flew back to where his pod had landed looking for a place to hide the Dragonball he already had. The first place they would search is his pod, so he couldn't stash it there. They would surely notice if he tried to bury it nearby. He turned to the lake he'd landed by and smiled. 

Sure of his ingenious plan, Vegeta dove into the lake and found a nice spot at the base of a cluster of seaweed, satisfied with his hiding spot. He took off in the direction of the nearest location with Nameks and began his search again.

What Vegeta thought would only be an hour or so of searching, ended up taking the majority of the day. Twice he'd arrived at a village, only to have the village Elder tell him that their Dragonballs had been retrieved. By the humans! The real annoyance had been that once Vegeta discovered the location of the last unclaimed Dragonball, it was clear on the other side of the planet.

He flew as fast as he could, racing to the village only to find another of Frieza's henchmen, Zarbon, there attempting to retrieve Vegeta's promised Dragonball. Wasting no time, Vegeta attacked, quickly eliminating Zarbon and retrieving the last undiscovered Dragonball for himself. As he readied himself to leave, a powerful earthquake struck and Vegeta felt two large energies fighting each other. It set his nerves on edge, but the fighting wasn't near his pod and that knowledge eased his worries some.

As he raced back to his pod, and the Dragonball hidden there, he contemplated his next move. Moving against Freiza was dangerous, and he would need all the other Dragonballs before attempting it. That meant dealing with the humans. As he arrived at his pod, he came to the conclusion that he would have to either trick them into giving him their Dragonballs, or ally himself with them and hope their combined strength would be enough to overcome Freiza.

His nerves were frayed when he turned to the lake where his Dragonball was hidden only to notice that the once expansive lake was now a deep spring. The earthquake had caused the majority of the lake's water to drain, and in a panic, Vegeta raced to where he had thought his Dragonball to be safely hidden.

Where his Dragonball once rested lay a large wilting pile of seaweed and choir of Namekian frogs croaking around a Dragonball sized rut that led straight to the murky depths of the spring that fed the lake. He searched and searched, but the muddy water had no visibility... which meant searching blindly through the murky waters with only his hand to guide him.

For hours he searched, growing more and more frustrated. As the three Namekian suns teetered on the edge of the horizon in quasi-twilight, Vegeta pulled himself up to where his Dragonball had originally been stashed.

He felt utterly defeated.

He was so close... and he had failed.

He couldn't even mourn his failure, for fear of discovery by Freiza's army.

He sat down in the muck, setting the Dragonball to his side, trying to formulate a plan.

Some kind of solution.

Anything.

He could feel the burning sting of tears in his eyes as looming failure hung over his head, the tightness in his chest of sobs wanting to escape.

A prince does not cry!

A prince does not admit defeat!

A prince...

Vegeta's eyes flew open and he gasped as he heard a gentle clink and felt his Dragonball softly nudge his thigh.

He turned to the Dragonball and gasped to see two!

As he sat there gaping, a frog hopped up from the other side of the Dragonball.

The frog propped its elbow on the Dragonball, casually resting its chin in its webbed hand and spoke and an annoying female voice:

"Hey there, handsome. What do you say we make a deal?"


	3. The Frog

"Hey there, handsome. What do you say we make a deal?"

Vegeta gaped at the frog. It was hideous, all slimy green skin and creepy webbed toes. How could such a lowly creature think itself worthy of a deal with a prince?

For that matter, how was such a lowly creature able to talk?

The frog scowled at him, and Vegeta found himself even more surprised...Frogs can scowl?

"Hey!" the frog chided, "I'm talking to you!"

Vegeta stood, grabbing the frog as he did, which let out an ear-piercing shriek.

"A talking frog?" he muttered to himself.

"Hey! I am not a talking frog! I am a gorgeous, brilliant scientist!" the frog protested.

"A delusional talking frog," Vegeta muttered as he brought the frog closer for inspection.

The frog's face darkened and it began to resemble an angry pickle, and for a brief moment, Vegeta thought it was going to explode.

"I! AM! NOT! A! FROG!" it shrieked as it balled up its tiny green fist, slamming it against Vegeta's hand, punctuating each word.

Vegeta turned the frog this way and that, earning an indignant squawk as he turned it over to examine its hind end.

"You look like a frog," Vegeta muttered, before sniffing it and grimacing. "You smell like a frog," he turned the frog right-side-up, examining its face.

The frog glared at him, "I am not a frog! I am the smartest, most beautiful, richest woman on my planet!"

Vegeta started to wonder if his mind had broken in his hysteria, when he noticed a small collar around the frog's neck, "Are you someone's pet? Is this some kind of trick?"

"I am not a frog, and I am not someone's pet!" the frog screamed.

Vegeta began fiddling with the collar, "If you're not a pet, then why do you have a collar on?" As the collar came loose, the frog swatted at him while croaking angrily. In his astonishment, he dropped both the frog and its collar.

The frog stood on its hind legs awkwardly, dusting itself off before placing the collar back on its neck.

"That is a sensitive piece of advanced technology!" the frog chided. "It's a telepathic necklace that allows animals to communicate with sentient beings. You're going to break it with your big brutish hands and I'll be stuck like this forever!"

Vegeta stared silently at the frog, unsure of what action to take next, and the frog took the chance to broker a deal.

"I am the famous, and beautiful, scientist Bulma Breifs-"

_"MOMMY WAS A FROG?" Bra interrupted_

_Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms. Just like her mother: always interrupting, always talking, always asking questions. Damned child was lucky she was so adorable or he'd have let her keep her tail and launched her in a pod to conquer a planet._

_Bra was stunned, her mouth going a mile a minute, "Why didn't Mommy ever tell me? This is amazing! How could she not tell me about this? I LOVE FROGS! SHE WAS ONE!" Bra noticed her father beginning to rise, and quickly latched on to her father's arm. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT! Please, Daddy! Don't go! YOU HAVE TO FINISH THE STORY!"_

_Vegeta sat back down, "The entire point of this story was to get you to fall asleep, and you are louder now than when I brought you in here."_

_Bra instantly settled, burrowing into her blankets and plastering an angelic look on her chubby little cherubic face. He watched her for a moment before continuing._

"I am the famous, and beautiful, scientist Bulma Breifs from Earth. My friends and I came to this planet to collect the Dragonballs and bring our friends back from the dead. We already had three of them," frog-Bulma began to pace as she spoke. "Then we ended up confronting these guys who said they work for this guy Freiza, and my friends left me behind."

As if she had realized she was rambling, Bulma stopped pacing and stared up at a bewildered Vegeta and brought it all together, "Help me get back to my friends and help get my body back, and we'll let you have one of the wishes."

"Wait... one of?" Vegeta sputtered.

"Uh, yeah," Bulma said with an air of derision. "The Namekian dragon can grant three wishes, not one."

"Wait... Dragon?" Vegeta interrupted.

"Yeah, the dragon you summon when you gather the Dragonballs," Bulma crossed her little froggy arms in annoyance. "You were collecting them and you don't even know how to use them!" Vegeta glared angrily, and Bulma fumbled to recover, "But that works out great for me! All you have to do is protect little ol' me, get me back to my friends, and you get your wish!"

Vegeta considered the offer. He only had two, and this frog claimed to be one of the humans who already had three. He was considering allying with the humans for their Dragonballs already, and this would leave them in his debt. Unless the entire thing was a hallucination, the result of a broken, desperate mind. Accept the deal with the talking frog, or face Freiza with only two Dragonballs in his possession.

"Do you even know where your friends are?" Vegeta asked.

A huge grin spread across the froggy face, as Bulma crooned, "Of course I do! I am a genius after all." She began poking at her collar, and a holographic map was projected in front of her. "While you were throwing your little tantrum, I upgraded the coll- NECKLACE to include a Dragonball radar."

"Dragonball radar?" Vegeta asked.

"You don't say very much, do you?" Bulma asked as she pointed to the marks on the map. "It's a device to locate Dragonballs. See on the map," Bulma gestured to the three separate clusters of Dragonballs. She pointed to the pair of flashing circles in the center of the map, "This is us with our two Dragonballs, see? Five stars, three stars." She indicated the corresponding icons on the map. "Waaaaaaay over here, we have a cluster of three Dragonballs: One, Six, and Four," she indicated the icons that represented the Dragonballs. "That's where my friends are."

Vegeta pointed to the pair of Dragonballs further away in the opposite direction from where frog-Bulma said her friends were, "So those are Freiza's Dragonballs?"

Frog-Bulma grinned, "Not for long."

"Alright. I agree to your 'deal'. I will help you find your friends and get your body back, and in return you and your friends will give me one of the Dragon's wishes," Vegeta stated.

Bulma held her froggy hand out to shake on it, only to have Vegeta scowl at the slimy appendage in disgust and walk away.

"Hey! Wait for me, asshole!" Bulma yelled, hopping after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 2 minutes late.  
> Long day. Needed a nap.


	4. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. Also, I haven't given up. Here we go!
> 
> Some dialog taken directly from Dragonball Z, episode 91.

"Hey! Wait for me, asshole!" Bulma yelled, hopping after him.

_"Daddy! You said a bad word!" Bra giggled as she pointed it out._

_Vegeta glared at her. Five whole minutes. Can this child go more than five minutes without interrupting?_

_"I am an adult. If I want to say words like 'asshole', 'shit', and 'fuck', I can and will," Vegeta responded._

_"Mommy says you have to put ten Zeni in the jar in the kitchen every time you say a bad word," Bra reminded._

_"Well fuck that shit," Vegeta muttered. "Look, this is the last time I'm going to say this. STOP. INTERRUPTING. If I hear so much as another peep before I've finished this story, so help me, I will walk straight out of this room and you will never know the ending."_

_Bra laughed, "You got Mommy's body back!"_

_Vegeta put on his best poker-face, "Did we?"_

_Bra sat there horrified, was Mommy really Mommy or a body-snatching alien?!?_

_Terrified and glued to her spot, she held in a fearful squeak and let her father resume his story._

"Hey! Wait for me, asshole!" Bulma yelled, hopping after him.

"Hop faster, toad," Vegeta spat back.

"Hey! Stop calling me a frog and a toad!" Bulma protested, hopping frantically after him. "Look, just pick me up and fly us there. It will take us days to walk that far. I'll never make it!"

Vegeta groaned as he realized she was right. It would take forever walking, and frogs can't fly. Glad to have his gloves on, he scooped Bulma up with one hand while cradling the two Dragonballs in his other arm and took off into the sky as she shrieked in surprise.

"Gentle! I'm delicate!" She squawked.

Vegeta sighed and took off full speed towards where her friends were located, despite his better judgment he asked, "So, frog, how did you get stuck this way?"

"My name is BULMA," she said defiantly. "And I was tricked."

Vegeta scoffed, "Tricked? I thought you were brilliant? A genius tricked by a frog?" He laughed.

"Hey!" Bulma sighed in defeat. "I guess I was pretty stupid to trust a frog. But he was so... nice."

"Nice? You allowed yourself to get fooled by a 'nice frog'?" Vegeta chortled.

"It's not like that! I was taken in by the long con!" Bulma protested. "My friends had just ditched me. Left me behind, AGAIN, to go fight some bad guy. I'm pretty sure the earthquakes earlier were the result of the fight. Anyhow, when they didn't come back... I got worried. So I took off after them. All I had was my little scooter, so it was taking forever. I stopped by that lake to take a break, and started to fall asleep."

She watched as the scenery flew past them, and twilight turned into dusk. "I woke up to a swarm of those Namekian frogs jumping all over me! One of them even landed on my face! So, I jumped up and scared them all away. I went to the water's edge to wash my face and this one frog had gone through my pack and brought me a towel. I thought he was so sweet and friendly," Bulma scoffed.

"I opened up a pack with some food in it and he looked hungry, so I gave him some. He liked it so I offered him a piece of chocolate. He ate it and it was just so cute... He did this happy little dance," Bulma sighed as she looked towards the scenery below. "Hey, why is everything getting bigger? "

She looked up to see a dazed Vegeta fighting off exhaustion. He'd traveled all over this planet and defeated Dodoria and Zarbon. When was the last time he ate? Or even slept?

Bulma started chattering excitedly, "We're gonna crash! Wake up!"

Vegeta pulled out of his daze just in time to land, instead of crash, finding themselves on the shore of another lake. It was dark, and would only be that way for probably four or five hours at most before one of this planet's three suns rose.

"I need food. And rest. We will find your friends at dawn," Vegeta announced setting the Dragonballs down.

"You get the food, I'll set up camp," Bulma said. Vegeta scoffed, and Bulma scowled at him, "Just because I'm little, doesn't mean I'm useless!"

While Vegeta went fishing, Bulma gathered as much wood as she could carry and started a campfire. When he returned, he chuckled at the frog-sized fire Bulma had made and used his ki to cook the large fish he had wrangled. He sat down to eat, only to notice Bulma staring at him hungrily.

"Go eat some bugs or something! This is mine," Vegeta growled.

"EW! NO WAY! I don't want to eat bugs!" Bulma whined. "Let me have some of that fish! It smells delicious. Besides, I'm tiny, I don't need much."

Vegeta looked at her, deciding how much her frog stomach could possibly handle and tore off a fist-sized chunk of fish, "Just stop whining already!"

Bulma scarfed it down and sprawled out by the fire. Vegeta finished fish and found a comfortable spot near the fire and made himself as comfortable as he could. His belly full, he suddenly had enough energy to make falling asleep difficult. 

"Frog, I cannot sleep. Finish your story," Vegeta ordered. "I believe you were at the part where the frog wooed you with an amusing dance?"

Bulma hopped over, landing in Vegeta's lap and he glared at her, "I'm not going to shout this story across the campfire. Besides I'm safer here with you. Predators."

"Fine, just put me to sleep with this story of yours," he demanded.

Bulma settled into Vegeta's lap and continued her tale, "So after I fed him some chocolate, he did the cutest little dance. The way he behaved, reacted to what I said... I asked is he could understand me to nod his head twice, and he did. This was one of the greatest discoveries ever! An animal that can actually understand people! Right then and there I decided it was my duty as a scientist to collect this rare specimen and care for it. I set to work right away creating a way for the frog to communicate back, and created this coll- Necklace!"

Vegeta chuckled sleepily, and Bulma glared at him, "As long as I'm the one wearing it, it's a necklace! Not a collar!"

"Anyhow, it didn't take me long with the supplies I had on-hand to make it. I put it on him and explained what it was, and asked him to speak," Bulma said. "Then he got the strangest look on his face... I don't know what else to call it but evil. Then he yelled 'Change now!' and I was hit by a bright light. When the light faded, I was the frog and I was looking at that same evil grin on MY beautiful face! He stripped me of my necklace and threw me while he laughed. He went to my scooter and looted my supplies, before taking off with it."

Bulma sighed, "I was lucky though. He looted my supplies and left most of my tools and gear, so even frog-Bulma is enough of a genius to upgrade my tech to include a Dragonball radar, in hopes of finding my friends. It took a lot longer than it should've, but everything's turning around now. I have my radar, I can find my friends, and you're going to help me get there. I guess the gods are looking out for me."

Bulma noticed that Vegeta was incredibly quiet, and turned to find him already dozing. He looked so much younger asleep, his face no longer pulled into a tight scowl he was almost handsome. She sighed before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep as well.

...

Bulma was startled awake when she was suddenly flung upside-down into the dirt at Vegeta's feet.

"Ow!" she whined, "What gives?"

Vegeta stood and stretched, working the kinks out of his spine from a couple of hours sleeping in the dirt. "It's dawn," Vegeta noted. "Let's go."

Bulma groaned before standing on her hind legs and holding up her forelegs to be picked up. Vegeta chuckled at the thought that she acted similar to a spoiled child wanting to be constantly held, before picking her up and gathering the Dragonballs.

"Brace yourself," Vegeta said with a smirk as he took off into the air.

Bulma watched as the scenery blurred beneath her with the speed of their flight.

"You know, it's rude to ask someone to tell a story and fall asleep before they finish," Bulma said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It lulled me into the most wonderful sleep," Vegeta said with a smirk. "If you end up stuck like this I might just keep you as my own pet to tell me stories while I fall asleep."

"Nonsense! We are not going to fail, and I am not going to spend the rest of my life as a slimy, stinky frog!" Bulma wailed.

Vegeta laughed at her torment, "At the very least, I hope you learned your lesson."

Bulma scowled, "And what lesson would that be?"

"Not to be tricked by sweet-talking strangers, no matter the species," Vegeta announced with certainty.

Bulma huffed to herself and remained silent, unwilling to admit that Vegeta was right in that regard. 

They flew in relative silence before Vegeta caught sight of a group of people in the distance. Three humans and a Namek, staring off into the distance. As he flew in closer he was able to make out their forms, a boy with black hair, a bald man, and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her shimmering blue hair sparkled like ocean waves crashing on the shore, and her eyes the blue of the deepest depths those oceans held. He was literally stunned speechless at her beauty.

I guess she wasn't lying about the beautiful part, he thought to himself.

"That no-good, dirty, rotten, horrible..." Bulma continued cursing under her breath.

They landed behind Bulma's friends who turned in astonishment.

"Where did you get those Dragonballs?" the boy asked.

"Who are you?" the bald one asked.

"Vegeta!" said a gruff, gravelly voice. Everyone turned to the source of the sound and stared at the blue-haired woman.

"You dirty, no-good, rotten son of a bitch!" frog-Bulma yelled. "Give me back my body!"

Not-Bulma laughed with her deep gravelly voice, as the bald one and the boy looked back and forth between the Prince and his frog and their friend.

"Krillin! Gohan!" frog-Bulma yelled. "How could you not notice that's not me?!? When I get my body back, I am going to cream both of you!"

"I guess the jig is up," not-Bulma said before attacking Krillin.

The poor man stood there as the frail woman rained her tiny fists down on him, their lack of effect obvious. Not-Bulma jumped back, panting breathlessly.

"There's no way I can defeat them in this body," not-Bulma muttered.

Gohan gasped, "Krillin! It's Captain Ginyu!"

The Namek spoke, "You said you defeated him!"

"Yeah," Krillin said. "We trapped him in a frog and he escaped."

"A fat lot of good that did," Vegeta said as he glared at frog-Bulma, hoping that his glare would reinforce the lesson he had pointed out to her about being fooled by sweet-talking strangers.

"Well, I don't want to be stuck in a disgusting monkey like Vegeta," Captain Ginyu said.

"Hey!" Vegeta protested, then snapped his mouth shut at the realization that he was actually advocating being Ginyu's next victim.

"And while I certainly enjoyed these tits while I had them," Ginyu laughed as he groped himself... herself? I have no idea, gender is getting a bit confusing at this point.

"HEY!" frog-Bulma screamed in protest at being fondled by the body-snatcher. "Hands off, buddy!"

Captain Ginyu considered his next victim as he looked the group over, landing his gaze on the Namek, "Now I've got it! I pick you!"

"Piccolo, look out!" Krillin screamed.

"Huh?" Piccolo grunted.

"CHANGE NOW!" Captain Ginyu yelled as a golden aura enveloped Bulma's body. 

"I can't move!" Piccolo yelled.

Ginyu laughed, an evil grin on Bulma's face, as the aura's light enveloped her body

Vegeta dropped the Dragonballs and held Bulma up to his face, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for- RIBBIT!" Bulma croaked, a look of surprise on her froggy face.

Vegeta kissed the Bulma on the top of her slimy head and threw her into the beam...


	5. Happily Ever After

_A brilliant flash of blinding light flooded the area, replaced by a plume of dust and debris as it receded. Vegeta stared intensely as everyone seemed frozen in place._

_Piccolo's face had turned an ashen shade of chartreuse, gritting his teeth menacingly._

_Bulma was likewise pale, in her own pink and fleshy way, her large blue eyes practically bulging from her face in astonishment._

_"Are you ok, Piccolo?" Gohan asked._

_The tension in Piccolo's body released as he gasped for air, "What... What just happened?"_

_The dark-haired boy grinned, laughing as Piccolo flexed his limbs in astonishing freedom._

_Vegeta lost sight of Captain Ginyu as he hopped away in the aftermath of the explosion, but he turned to the blue-haired woman and was astonished at what he saw. She was a completely different person. Before he had thought her pretty with her lustrous blue curls, perfect porcelain skin, and tempting feminine curves... But now she was completely different. Those same superficial traits, but with minute differences. Her delicate features weren't pinched tightly as if she'd tasted something sour. Her blue eyes sparkled in relief and joy, not anger and malice._

_"My... hands," Bulma gasped as she held them out and observed them. "And both of my feet!" She chirped out excitedly, a brilliant grin spreading across her face. She wrapped her arms around herself, "And my body!"_

_She pinched her cheek, checking to see if it was all a dream, "Ouch! I'm not a frog!"_

_Vegeta stood there astonished as the bubbly female began jumping around excitedly, "Hooray! I'm back to normal!"_

_Bulma ran over to Krillin, hugging him tightly, "I could kill you for not realizing that was me, but I'm so happy to be back I've decided not to!"_

_Gohan ran over to join in their hug, glad that Bulma was finally back to normal, while Piccolo stood anxiously watching the emotional reunion._

_They ended their embrace and Bulma turned to Vegeta, and they took in each other's visage._

_"You're shorter than I thought," Bulma noted with a smirk._

_"Says the genius who was tricked by a dancing frog," Vegeta shot back with a sly grin._

_"I already told you, he was giving me the 'long con'! Anyone would've fallen for it if they didn't know me," Bulma glared at Krillin. Surely those two had known her long enough to know better, and it both hurt and angered her._

_"Well," Vegeta huffed, "There's still the matter of the evil intergalactic tyrant who needs to be overthrown."  
_

_Bulma smiled, "Let's find the rest of those Dragonballs."_

Vegeta suddenly realized he had been rambling for a good ten minutes without interruption from an overly inquisitive child. He looked down to see his daughter curled up like a little bean facing him, her midnight blue lashes fluttering on her cheeks in a desperate struggle to stay open. He checked the clock on the nightstand, seeing he still had six minutes to spare.

"And then what happened, Daddy?" Bra asked sleepily.

"They found the rest of the Dragonballs, destroyed the tyrant, saved the people of Namek and came home to Earth," Vegeta said, gently tucking her in.

"And they lived happily ever after?" she asked, her eyelids heavy, drooping closed in exhaustion.

Vegeta looked to the open door of his daughter's room to see his wife's robed form leaning on the door frame, eyes misted over with emotion, "Yeah. I guess they did. Good night, girl."

"Good night, Daddy," Bra mumbled sleepily.

Vegeta slowly made his way from the room, leaving the door slightly ajar so a sliver of light from the hall illuminated the room.

Bulma looped her arm in his as they made their way to their room, "That was one hell of a story."

A tinge of pink studded the apples of his cheeks, and he grunted a quasi-reply, "Tch." Vegeta raised an eyebrow accusingly, "Seems like someone was eavesdropping."

Bulma waved her hand dismissively, like she hadn't listened to the entire thing while getting herself ready for bed. "I have no idea what you're talking about! It's not like I have hidden surveillance cameras covering every inch of this compound."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Sure."

"It was accurate enough for a second-hand telling," she noted as they made their way down the hall. "Although I seem to remember it a bit differently."

"Yes, well, being stuck with that tiny froggy brain would affect your memory," Vegeta insisted.

"I seem to remember it being Gohan who threw me into Captain Ginyu's beam," Bulma said as Vegeta opened the door to their room.

"No, that would be your froggy brain malfunctioning," Vegeta insisted.

"And it was Gohan who got the Dragonball out of the lake..." Bulma continued. "After you threw it in there to hide it."

Vegeta shrugged, his duty completed when his daughter finally slept. Whatever twists and turns he had to take to get there were entirely appropriate.

"I also seem to remember a certain Saiyan prince being killed before any of that even happened," Bulma mentioned somberly.

"That was definitely someone else," Vegeta answered, equally as somber. He pulled her close, kissing her softly as he ran his hands down her back.

"Not gonna lie, though," Bulma whispered against his lips. "Creative liberties aside, the whole 'doting daddy' thing is insanely hot." The pair entered their master suite and Bulma sauntered over to their king-sized bed. "So, 'Lost Little Earthling Gets Found by the Big Scary Saiyan'?" Bulma giggled, throwing a sly grin over her shoulder. "I'll even let you be the Saiyan this time."

Vegeta chuckled, his hands roaming her figure, slipping down her back to caress her bottom when he felt something strange.

"What... What the hell are you wearing?" Vegeta asked, pulling her robe open.

Bulma pulled the black bunny-eared headband from the pocket of her robe and shimmied out of it, revealing a sleeveless black corset and matching black panties with blue stockings. She turned to wiggle her ass at him, revealing a white bunny tail and chuckled as his jaw hit the floor.

"I was kidnapped by the Rabbit Gang!" Bulma said with a smile, "They were going to take me to their base on our planet's moon, but I got away. Now I'm all alone," Bulma said, batting her eyelashes seductively at him, "Lost in space with no way home..."

Vegeta chuckled darkly, "Well, the surprises just don't stop, do they?" He trailed behind her, slipping into his role. "I found an Earthling far from home with no one around to save them," he snatched her up before she could make it to their bed, nuzzling the crook of her neck. "And it appears you have that you have just what I'm looking for," he growled against her skin.  
  


Bulma giggled again, letting out a little yelp when he nipped her just hard enough to pinch.

"And what could a weak little human like me trade with a strong scary Saiyan to get a ride back home?" Bulma whispered huskily against Vegeta's ear.

Vegeta nipped at her clavicle and growled, "What is that Earthling saying? 'Gas, Grass, or Ass. No one rides for free'?"

Bulma's laughter faded into breathy gasps as Vegeta trailed kisses down her neck.

'Merry Christmas to me,' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Merry Christmas to me!'

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so crazy schedule and the flu kicked my ass and made me take almost 3 weeks to finish!  
> *sigh*  
> It's done though! I wanted to keep it PG though, mostly cause I don't have the stamina for smut and it wasn't really an important part of the plot.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift for JacoTaco, because it was desired.  
> It's a gift for Specimen because she's the awesomest! Look what she got me for Christmas!


End file.
